


даже к к0нцу света

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Соллукс любит Арадию и готов идти за ней даже к концу света.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 1





	даже к к0нцу света

Смех Арадии звонкий и заливистый, она улыбается и тянет Соллукса за собой вверх по тропинке, заросшей сине-зелёной высокой травой с плотными тонкими листьями. Края листьев жёсткие, пальцы Соллукса все в порезах, но он продолжает отводить мешающие растения в сторону — для Арадии.  
Та снова смеётся:  
— Мы уже близко, Сол! — и отодвигает в сторону кучу пыльных камней.  
Под ними — толпа разбегающихся в панике многоножек и пара крупных жуков, а ещё глубже — плита из потемневшего камня с непонятными символами. Она прохладная, и Арадия бережно проводит по ней пальцами, с энтузиазмом рассказывая про то, как нашла её, как перенесла сюда и спрятала, а Соллукс слушает и улыбается. Арадия просит расшифровать часть символов, похожих на какой-то код, и Сол соглашается.

Соллукс сидит за компьютером, нервно барабанит пальцами по клавишам, а код всё никак не хочет работать, выдавая ошибку. Уже глубокая ночь, пчёлы в ульях нервно гудят, а перед глазами всё расплывается, но Соллукс отказывается сдаваться.  
Его плеч касаются ласково, массируя, а через секунду Арадия шепчет:  
— Идём спать, Сол.  
И она снова увлекает его за собой, в её объятьях Соллуксу хорошо и спокойно. Арадия целует его, смеётся звонко, и с её голосом смешивается треск псионики — Соллукс хочет обнять её, объять всю: запустить пальцы в волосы, пролезть ладонью под футболку, накрыть и сжать аккуратную ровную грудь, задев большим пальцем сосок, задрать юбку и ощупывать зад, бёдра; любить её.  
Соллукс любит Арадию и готов идти за ней даже к концу света.

Или после.

Арадия ведёт Соллукса за собой, и тот не видит ни её лица, ни своей руки — ничего. Он слеп, он потерян; но Арадия держит его за руку, и всё, что остаётся Соллуксу — следовать за ней. Он касается её, изучая и чувствуя намного насыщеннее, пробует на вкус — Терези говорила, что так всё ощущается лучше — и сходит с ума, потому что Тез оказывается права.  
Арадия горячая, жаркая — не холодная поверхность металла, не бесплотный призрак — живая. Она дрожит, дышит; её сердце бьётся — она трепещет в руках Соллукса, пока тот слепо шарит по её телу, водит раздвоенным языком по коже, стаскивает алую ткань костюма и вылизывает внутреннюю сторону бёдер, привыкая к горько-солоноватому вкусу.  
И Арадия смеётся звонко, пока пространство вокруг трещит, разваливаясь на куски.  
А Соллукс продолжает следовать за ней — неважно, до или после конца вселенной.


End file.
